


Lovely Flowing Locks

by AlorevFritz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because none of this is canon and I can, But Bobby's still alive, Fluff, Imagine that the boys are in the bunker, M/M, pure unadultered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlorevFritz/pseuds/AlorevFritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's used to his brother and his girly hair. And his sensitivity about his hair. And his 'don't touch my hair' rule. It's been that way for a long time. Except for that time Sam was bald, that was the first time he no touching rule got invoked. So why does Gabriel get to be the exception to it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Flowing Locks

**Author's Note:**

> I literally could not help myself. I saw a Sabriel pic on tumblr of Gabriel braiding Sam's hair and I would add the link or at least credit the artist but I can't seem to find it right now. If I do find it, I'll credit the artist. Enjoy!  
> ~Alorev

“Don’t.”

Sam’s voice stopped Dean’s hand mid-reach and Dean slowly retracted it. “How did you know?”

“I heard you come in.” Sam didn’t look up from where he was focused on his laptop, eyes scanning the newspaper article on the screen. “And then you stopped making noise. Took a wild guess.”

Dean pouted but walked over to the fridge to peruse through it, as usual, looking for something to eat. “I used to ruffle your hair all the time when you were little.”

“Not anymore.” Sam looked up long enough to pin Dean with a glare before going back to his work. “You know I don’t like you messing with my hair.”

Dean sighed and pulled the milk jug out of the fridge, flicking the cap off and taking a swig straight from the jug.

Sam made a face and then nearly tipped out of his chair in surprise as a petite archangel appeared sitting on the counter next to him.

“Hey Samsquatch. Hey Dean-o.”

Dean forced himself to swallow his mouthful of milk and not spit it out across the bunker’s counter in surprise. “Gabriel. Fuck. Thanks for that. Do you angels understand the concept of calling ahead?”

Gabriel stuck his tongue out and flipped him off. “Ha ha. Thought I’d pop in for a visit Dean-o.”

Sam’s smile was fondly exasperated and he took it all in stride when Gabriel leaned over and caught his lips with the archangels own. Sam leaned up into it, putting a hand on Gabriel’ waist as if the archangel might fall off the counter.

Gabriel scooted to sit directly above and in front of Sam, shoving the younger Winchester’s laptop off to the side. His hands moved down to smooth Sam’s hair gently before Sam pulled away fro much needed air.

Gabriel looked back over his shoulder, smirking at Dean and licking his lips. “You gonna join in or just stand there and watch?”

Dean snapped his mouth shut and fled the room, leaving the milk jug on the counter.

///

Dean paused in the doorway, eyes narrowing. It wasn’t that he hadn’t expected the common room to be occupied. Sam liked to sprawl his giant limbs across the couch while he did research or read a book.

But this wasn’t quite what he’d expected. Sam was sitting there, albeit on the floor on a pillow, book in hand and a coffee mug at his side.

Gabriel sat above him on the couch, which made Dean think that maybe the archangel had a bit of a height complex and had to compensate for his vessels height as he always seemed to be on top of things that would make him taller than Dean or Sam. His fingers were working deftly and there were bobby pins held between his teeth.

Dean blinked and then continued on his way in. He took the armchair off to the side and continued to watch Sam and Gabriel. They both ignored him and Dean flipped on the tv, still keeping a close eye on his brother and the archangel.

Gabriel took a bobby pin from between his teeth, sliding it firmly into place among the braid, catching the stray hairs threatening to fall down the nape of Sam’s neck. Sam didn’t react, indicating that he was either used to the treatment or Gabriel was being so exceedingly gentle that he didn’t notice what was being done.

“Okay, what’re you two doing?” Dean finally spoke up, eyebrows furrowing.

Gabriel and Sam both looked up at the same time, Gabriel grinning around the bobby pins and Sam looking confused. His voice was a little muffled but Dean could make out what Gabriel was saying. “What does it look like Dean-o?”

 

“It looks. “ Dean paused for emphasis and watched Sam’s reaction. “Like you’re braiding my brothers hair.”

Sam blushed a light pink, looking away but Gabriel’s hands kept him from going too far and Dean could see the light indent of his dimples as he smiled affectionately.

Gabriel turned his attention back to Sam’s hair. “Very observant Dean-o.” He twisted Sam’s locks of chestnut brown hair around each other and Dean couldn't help but feel a little bit miffed.

“So what, he can mess around with your hair and I can’t.” Dean purposely put a betrayed note in his tone and looked over at his brother with what he hoped was successful puppy dog eyes.

Sam’s face turned bright red and Dean let his curiosity get the better of him. No way Sam was that embarrassed about Gabriel just braiding his hair. “It’s...just different, okay?”

Dean watched Gabriel shove another bobby pin in near Sam’s ear. The braid travelled around the base of Sam’s skull from ear to ear. “Where’d you learn that anyways?”

Gabriel shrugged noncommittally. “I ran around as a Norse god for a long time, remember? Braids were very in at the time. And Lady Sif is not the kinda woman you wanna piss off so you don’t refuse when she orders you to braid her hair for her.”

Dean was silent for a moment and Gabriel added. “You also don’t refuse her when she wants to braid your hair either. Mine was a lot longer at the time.”

His brain supplied the image and Dean shuddered as Gabriel snickered.

///

The fall air was cool and crisp as Dean stepped outside, eyes scanning Bobby’s yard for his brother.

No moose head and shoulders appeared to hint at where Sam could’ve gone and Dean huffed impatiently. “Sam?”

He didn’t get a response and Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets as he wandered the car wreckage that filled Bobby’s yard. “Sam!”

Again nothing and Dean continued his cursory search of the yard.

“Gabe…”

Dean stopped in his tracks as he heard Sam’s voice, breaking out in a grin as he then headed in the direction he’d heard it from.

“Mmmm….yes Samsquatch?”

“Really-oh-now?”

“Would you prefer Sammy?”

“Stop that.”

“Of course love.”

Dean came around a truck just in time to get an eyeful of a scene he certainly did not want to see.

Gabriel was sitting on the hood of a junker, butt on the very edge and his legs wrapped snugly around Sam’s waist. Sam was pressing against him, tipping the archangel back to arch his back up into the hunter.

Dean swallowed and found he couldn’t move his feet, despite how badly he wanted to at that very moment.

Gabriel’s hand moved up to Sam’s hair and tugged gently, eliciting a moan before massaging the scalp and pulling the dirtiest noise Dean had ever heard in all his experiences with sex and women, out of Sam, then capturing it in his own mouth.

Dean swallowed again and slowly backed away, before nearly sprinting back to the safety of Bobby’s house. He’d tell Sam about the case when he was less...occupied.

With the sound of pounding footsteps and the door slamming behind him came Bobby’s disgruntled voice. “Stop slammin’ the door Dean. Didja find Sam?”

“Uh huh.”

“And what’d he say?”

Dean shuddered. “I know why he doesn’t like me playing with his hair.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow skeptically as Dean entered his study. “What?”

“Sam-Gabriel-hair-sex.”

Bobby suddenly looked as traumatized as Dean felt. “Oh-Dean!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Dean paced the study. “They’ve probably got their pants off by now. I saw them and they were-”

“No details!”

Dean nodded vigorously as he forced himself to shut up, it lasted approximately twenty seconds before he was blurting out more information. “Sorry, just...his hair and when he...it was just...ew. The dudes my little brother and-”

"Out!" Bobby's order was firm and Dean moved to carry it out, wondering if it'd be worth it to make a deal with Crowley to erase his memories of the last five minutes and hoping he hadn't just ruined all of his childhood memories of affectionately ruffling Sam's hair.


End file.
